True Love
by Petra
Summary: Aeris/Cloud? Tifa/Cloud? You decide. ^_^


### **True Love**

"So this is love..." You think, when you see her praying on the crystal alter. Her eyes closed, you want to hold her in your arms, feel her heart beat against your's. You look up and see she has opened her eyes slightly, she's smiling at you, making your heart beat with happiness. You wish will all you're might that you had the courage to tell her how you feel, but you're a coward, could never tell her. 

Without reason you hate her, the once beautiful creature is now, taunting you in her prayer. Telling you silently that she will never love you, that her heart is too precious to give away. You look on her and see that she needs to die, to be no longer in existence. Her presence makes the very core of you're soul seethe! 

You raise you're sword over you're head slowing, enjoying that you were about to kill the one, that you had thought you loved. Slowly, you swing it, savoring this moment. 

A shout stops you, making you remember what you are doing. A feeling of unbelief flows over you. You drop the deadly sword. 

She smiles again, forgiving you. You smile back, and start to walk away, joyful that she is safe.

You turn around and see him coming, with his sword aimed low, you can't utter a word, so you watch dumbly. The monster's sword enter's her. You see with hope that she's still alive! Your love is still living!

The monster removes the sword and her eye's fade as her spirt leaves her body.

You fight, and win a battle never knowing that the battle is within you. Suddenly, you feel it...

"So this is pain..." 

Not the pain that heals after a few short days, pain that will follow you all of you're days. Pain that will make you're dreams, nightmares. Pain, that makes you bitter, hard. 

Without you're knowing it, years pass. You have beaten the monster that took your angle's life. You move on, or so they think. 

Once you saw a pink dress and a dress very familiar to you, with a shout of gladness in you're heart, you turn around see the woman in the dress... it's not her, and you hate the woman. Hate her for having the never to wear her dress, angle's dress. 

You see a pair of green eyes, and realize it's you're son's eyes.

You question yourself, about the past, when did you have a son? How old is he? You come up with nothing. A woman places a hand on you're shoulder, you're wife.

A passionate rage fills you, wife? Never! 

Then you see who you're wife is, you're childhood friend. The one you were in love with long ago, now you see that she is worried about you. You tell her to mind her own business. You seem used to talking to her in that way, as if she's a dog.

Pain fills her eyes. She nods and walks off telling you're son to leave you alone. 

You want to tell her you're sorry, you want to call her back. But you can't. Your pain is too fierce! It hurt's too much to ask for forgiveness.

So you don't ask for, forgiveness.

More years pass, you realize, in vain, that your angle's face is becoming blurred in you're mind. You try to picture her face, all you see are her eyes, and they are becoming even more burred as the minutes pass. 

You call for you're son, and all you receive as an answer is silence. You're wife says that he is off on his own, married... and you don't even remember his name.

You're hands are shaky now, a picture is beside you, a picture of a woman, you vaguely remember. Her hair is brown, dark brown, and she's beautiful. You call to you're wife and ask who she is. You receive no answer. A memory flashes,

_"Dearly beloved, we gather hear to..."_

Your heart pounds violently.

_"To commit the body of Tifa Strife..."_

You drop the picture and fall to you're knees.

_"Into the body of our planet. She was loved by many..."_

You gasp and try to get enough air.

_"And she loved many, including her lifetime husband and her son..."_

You fall off you're knees and hit the ground. 

_"Now she is in the other world, the lifestream..."_

You heart beats slower. 

_"Her death was not in vain..."_

A tear falls down you're face.

You realize that you loved her. As you have loved no other. That you have spent you're entire life trying to claim the love of a dead woman. A woman who, you weren't meant for, but you looked on the woman whom, you were meant for with disgust and you treated her like dirt.

Now you're alone... without love.

The green-eyed girl of your old dreams has been replaced with a elderly woman, with greying brown hair, and a quick smile. 

Suddenly you realize you had wasted you're time with this woman, by remembering a ghost. Another tear falls down you're cheek, as you lay down to sleep... a sleep that you would never be awoken from.

~*~

Author's Notes: This is a story I started a LONG time ago. Today for some strange reason I decided to write more on it and ended up changing the nature of the fic!! Sorry Aeris fans... It really was meant to be an Aeris/Cloud fic... but I muddled it up... *grins sheepishly* Hey guys remember to tell me what you think okay? Please??


End file.
